SP Love, trust, passion
by XxCathVartann4evaxX
Summary: You guessed it, a Sam/Phil fic. What can i say, i love the pairing they suit eachother so well. Thank-you for reviews, would be great to have some new ideas for my up coming chapters.
1. you'll turn me on

**Hey guys, this is my first fan fic so tellme what you think but be nice, lol.**

**This is going to be a multi chapter sonfic with different songs every couple of chapters. All of the songs are by sandi thom.**

**You guessed it this is a SamPhilfic.**

Chapter one - you'll turn me on..

_You'll take me on a journey And be there till the end It won't be an uphill struggle On you I can depend_

Sam and Phil were in one of the CID cars, Sam had her eyes fixed on the dashboard as phil stopped the car in a lay by.

"Sam, i can't stand this your going hot and cold on me. One minute it's mad passionate sex the next minute your saying you don't know what you want. Talk to me"

"im scared of giving my heart to you only to have it broken."

"Sam i would never do anything to hurt you, never. How could i when i love you more than anything else in this world."

_You promised me a dream home With roses round the door You'll cover me in diamonds There's nothing I want more And You'll be strong And you'll turn me on But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?  
You'll be true and be faithful too But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?  
What if I'm right?_

Phil moved slightly and rested one hand on sam's neck, the other on her leg. She smiled at him. It was this beautiful smile that made his heart melt, her sparkling green eyes transfixed on his gaze.

"What is your heart telling you Sam,"

"My heart is telling me to kiss you, to tell you that all i want is you."

"Life is about taking risks sometimes they can be wrong but us, were a risk worth taking. Im lost without you sam."

Leaning closer meeting her lips, they kissed cautiously at first but then letting go of their inhibitions. Becoming more passionate by the second Phil could hardly control himself. Enclosing her in his embrace he move his kisses down her neck before pulling away. Sam was puzzled and the look on her face conveyed that.

"Phil.."

"I can't drive with you in my arms"

"where are we going"

"My place, we can curl up on the sofa with a dvd and go from there"

"perfect"

_'cos if the rain starts falling You'll protect me with your coat And you'll always tape the football And let me watch my soap_

20 minutes later they arrived at Phil's house he opened the door and they both stepped in. Sam slipped her black jacket off her shoulders and put it over the back of the chair. Phils jaw dropped to the ground, he slipped his arms around her waist bringing his head next to hers. She could feel the heat from his breath on her ear. Her heart fluttering.

soz that chaper was short, hope its not too bad im sat writing this at like 2 am an

d ive been up for 21hrs now so im typing away not really making much sense.


	2. getting rid of doubt

**Hey guys this chapter is slightly longer, hope its ok im not really thinkin bout what im writing i just type as i think.**

Chapter two - getting rid of doubt

_And you'll always tape the football And let me watch my soapYou'll always be as handsome And your weight will never gain And when I give birth to our children I will feel no pain_

Phil tore himself away from Sam

"what are you trying to do to me Sam, every time im with you all i wanna do is take you to bed. I've never loved or wanted anyone as much as i want you."

The expression on sams face was that a confused one..

"I don't want you to think that all i want you for is sex, i love you i've never felt like this before. i just want to hold you cuddle you share new experiences with you. i want us to work out and if this means backing off..."

"since we've been driving back to here i've been thinking, ever since we started sleeping together you've changed. You've become less of an arrogant ass and more like the kind of person im growing to trust more and more. i know that you know that if you hurt me then we couldn't ever work and that we'd struggle with being friends."

_And You'll bring me flowers And you'll run me showers But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?  
You'll say I'm thin and bring the washing in But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?  
What if I'm right?_

"your saying you've made up your mind about us? it didn't take you long to decide."

"i know that i can trust you, i can't live without you, i want you to be the one i wake up next to each day. i've fallen in love with you hunter and i want everyone to know it. Any doubts i had about us there gone."

With that statement Phil kissed Sam and then took hold of her hand leading her towards the sofa. They sat down drink drinking red wine from an expensixe bottle Sam had brought him a week earlier.

"So Phil what dvd's do you have?, anything we'd both enjoy."

"depends on what your category is, romance, action, comedy, thriller, horror, sci -fi."

"It seems like a mini dvd library, im in the mood for a comedy"

"And i Sam am in the mood for romance so we only have one choice."

"What film then, i haven't gotta clue."

"Bridget Jones diary - the edge of reason, what else."

_You'll always keep the magic The tender love and care And when you need to change the light bulb You wont hand me the chair And when we're tired of the city And we find a country home You'll sell your vinyl records And go get us a loan_

"i never had you down as a bridget jones fan"

"it seems although we've known eachother for nearly 4 years there's still alot we don't know".

Sometime later and they were totally engrossed in the film. laying in eachother's arms on the sofa. Phil had his back against the sofa while Sam had her back against Phil. Their arms inter linking.

"Ooohhh i love this bit doesn't colin firth look dishy in that tux"

"Sam how could you eye up another man" giggling as he said it.

"What are you going to do, spank me." knowing full well how Phil would react.

"well if you insist".

_You'll be my sympathetic lover And won't steal the covers But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?  
You won't forsake me Your mother won't hate me But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?  
You'll be strong And you'll turn me on But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?  
You'll be true And be faithful too But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?  
What if I'm right?_

Sam lept up from the sofa and ran through the living room door into the kitchen. Phil caught up with her taking her into his arms he smacked her backside playfully. With one arm he lifted her and the other supporting her leg he sat her on the kitchen worktop.

Her long perfectly curved legs slight sperated from eachother Phils body pressing into hers. Within seconds they were kissing furiously neither could or wanted to stop. Phil ran his left hand up her leg in a slow caress knowing how this would make Sam feel.

_Hey guys again it's early in the morning, 00:21 to be precise. i am leaving home at 7:30am to go and live in cornwall. i have a new job working at a riding stables in cornwall. the down side is i will miss episodes of the bill in june july and august when they have summer camps on. i'll be workin 22 hrs per day. i think i'll die without my fix._


	3. Amazing

**This rating is now changing to M.**

Sam and Phil stopped kissing and just staired at eachother. Looking into her eyes he saw beauty, love, passion, he saw in her eyes how much she loved him. Sam looked back into his eyes she saw the same he wa gorgeous, passionate, loving, she could tell by the way he was looking at her just how much he wanted her.

_Oh i wish i was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair _

_in 77 and 69 revolution was in the air _

_i was born too late into a world that doesn't care _

_oh i wish i was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair_

"Damn you're beautiful" Phil said softly as he stroked her cheeck.

"im glad you think so Hunter" gigling as she spoke.

"mmm is that sarcasm i detect DS Nixon"

"god i love you Phil" Sam said lovingly.

"prove it" Phil said in a low quiet tone of voice, he spoke a little demandingly.

"if you want me you've got to catch me" running as she finshed her sentence.

Sam ran through the kitchen into the corridoor and up the stairs. She turned left at the top of the stairs as Phil caught up with her. Catching and sliding his arms aroung her waist he drew her into his embrace he kissed her neck lightly, moving her golden blonde hair out of the way as he did so. She interlinked her fingers with his and tilted her head backwards and too the side so Phil was able to continue kissing her neck. She could feel his warm breath on her neck making her whole bodie shiver. They walked slowly but clumbsily into his bedroom.

_When the head of state didn't play guitar _

_not everybody drove a car _

_when music really mattered and when radio was king _

_when accountants didn't have control _

_and the media couldn't buy your soul _

_when computers were still scary _

_and we didn't know everything_

He lifted Sam's top over her head and tossed it somewhere on the carpet, Sam let her hands drop to his waist undoing the buckle on his trousers. Phil lowerd his hands and removed Sam's trousers expertly. Sam alomst undid one button after another on Phil's shirt caressing his skin as she went.

Phil picked sam up into a gentle protective embrace, he lowered her onto the bed, she slid herself back further onto the bed as he moved on top of her. Phil moved his hands onto hers. Out stretching completely extending their arms Phil carefully sank his body onto hers.

"you are the most divine, sexy, amazing woman i have ever met" Phil said in between kisses.

"i now realise what i've been missing on these past three years" sam said breathlessly

"what mad hot passsion" He said cheekily

"that and getting to know the real you, the sensitive side"

"so you think higher of me now then"

"i'll let you know afterwards"Sam said huskily.

"where were we..."

_Oh i wish i was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair _

_in 77 and 69 revolution was in the air _

_i was born too late into a world that doesn't care _

_oh i wish i was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair_

_When pop stars still remained a myth _

_and ignorance could still be bliss _

_when god saved the queen she turned a whiter shade of pale _

_my mum and dad were in their teens _

_anarchy was still a dream _

_and the only way to stay in touch was a letter in the mail_

Without anymore words Phil and Sam resumed their passionate encounter. Phil slipped his arms around and underneath Sam, Turning over so that she was on top of him. He undid her Bra and threw it somewhere, Turning her back and sliding underneath the sheets he kissed her neck and her shoulders moving down to her breasts, the warm feeling he found made his heart beat faster and hers too. His hot lips made her nipples harden, he removed her underwear as she removed his boxers. Now both completely naked in eachothers arms. He relished in running her hands over his tanned muscular chest smiling.

"Marelling are we Sam" Phil said hungrily.

"Just liking what im seeing, a guy who likes to keep in shape."

Giggling they carried on, With Phil on top of Sam he moved his kissed down her body, then he couldn't wait any more. Driving himself into her each thrust being met by Sam's slender hips, their hearts beating faster bodies becoming hotter. Sam arched her back as she gave into the delight they both felt, it was amazing the feeling you could get from loving someone so much. "God Sam argh...breathhlessly...fuck This is amazing." "You don't dissapoint Hunter". driving himself deep and deeper into Sam's body she wrapped her legs around his waist so this could be easily achieved. Feeling her most intimate muscles grip him he swore outloud, Sams heart was beating so fast she could hardly speak, her orignal soft groans of pleasure became louder as Phil's thrusting became faster, they both felt an amazing climax as Phil Drained himself into her. Both exhausted they slumped onto the bed. Phil pulling sam Into his embrace. The white sheets darped over them. Their legs were entwined, arms interlinked Sam was lying against Phil her head on his chest.

_oh i wish i was a punkrocker with flowers in my hair _

_in 77 and 69 revolution was in the air _

_i was born too late into a world that doesn't care _

_oh i wish i was a punkrocker with flowers in my hair_

_when record shops were still on top _

_and vinyl was all that they stocked _

_and the super info highway was still drifting out in space _

_kids were wearing hand me downs _

_and playing games meant kick arounds _

_when footballers still had long hair _

_and dirt across their face_

"So you haven't snwered my question" Phil said

"oh yes, do i think higher of you" Sam said slowly seductively.

"well" He said alomst imaptiently

"better not dissapoint your ego, you were bloody brilliant"

"cheeky..better not dissapoint my ego"

"that was the most amazing.. it's never been so good"

_Oh i wish i was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair _

_in 77 and 69 revolution was in the air _

_i was born too late into a world that doesn't care _

_Oh i wish i was a punkrocker with flowers in my hair _

_i was born too late into a world that doesn't care _

_oh i wish i was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair_

**Hope this chapter was ok, as alway te blue button is apprieciated. im back from cornwall so no more missing the bill yippppeeeee. cheers to everyone who has reviewed so far.**


	4. through the night

Chapter Four

_Cheers to PS4EVA and s- nixon, also to xxsamanthaNixonxx, crazyamy 005 and lil-skatin-lindz for reviewing other chapters._

_Song - Sunset Borderline - By Sandi Thom_

_A simple scent of summer stole my heart forthe last dance _

_the smell of two-stroke petrol from a motorbike we used to have _

_those playing fields of cut grass you know high school left me feeling blue _

_now with every sweet summer breeze i'll be thinking of you _

_now i'm waiting for the sunset borderline _

_every suns gotta set with time _

_but i'll remember those moments for evermore _

_as the days when nothing had changed at all._

02:00am - Sam and Phill were both awake it was a cold night so Phil Had pulled Sam tightly into his embrace, with the sheets right up over them Sam smiled and breathed in deeply. Sharing their body heat.

"Thanks Phil" Sam said contentedly

"What for darling" he replied puzzled

"having your arms wrapped around me warming me up, making me feel safe and secure" Turning to face ghim as she spoke.

"That's alright Sam, it makes me happy to holding you in my arms like this"

"where do we go from here though, for the last god knows how many weeks we've just been sleeping together, we've both agreed we want a relationship."

"we've known eachother for what 3 and a half 4 years now, we've been really close all this time. in the last years our friendship has developed into an unbreakable bond. Now we realise just how much we love eachother, i want anybody and everybody to know how i feel about you Sam"

"yeah, me too, hey can you imagine the look on stuart face whenhe sees us kissing, we've been keeping this affair under wraps for a while he's gonna have a face like a sour lemon"

_Found a long lost picture of the car we used to run _

_cotton candy coloured paintwork looked so faded in the sun _

_and that 6 o'clock sunsrise you always used to drive me to _

_guess that long lost picture will always have me thinking, have me _

_thinking of you_

_Now im waiting for the sunset boderline _

_now every suns gotta set with time _

_but i'll remember the days when nothing had changed at all _

_so for evey sad sweet love song that's ever sung, i'll be thinking _

_and for every lost summers day that's ever been and gone, i'll be thinking _

_i wonder if your gonna be the tear that follows me _

_until that sun is set i guess i'll always be,_

Sam and Phil both laughed then kissed eachother sweetly, both now warmer they held eachother in a loving embrace.

"you know what Phil i can't sleep and you obviously can't either" sam spoke

"i know, any ideas" Phil said cheekily, knowing full well what Sam would think.

"i was thinking watch the rest of the dvd from last night curl up on the sofa with a duvet and who knows if you're lucky"

"you know me too well miss nixon"

Sam and Phil sat up in bed Phil put his boxers on and Sam threw her fluffy cream robe on. Phil and Sam grabbed the duvet at the same time laughin at the idea.

"we're both thinking the same thing at the same time now Sam"

"does that mean we're getting old" she said with a bit of humour

"nah we just know eachother well... come on lets get downstairs"

Sam and Phil lay on the sofa watching the remainder of bridget jones diary:the edge of reason, warm Phil stroked Sam's hair ltting it fall through his fingers. her head resting on his shoulder.  
they soon found themselves drifting away.

7:45 am

"ARGH SHIT Phil we're gonna be late we've over slept the alarm BUGGER"

"Samantha Nixon calm down so we're gonna be a little late we've got 45 minutes 10 in the shower if we share it'll be quicker"

"im liking the sound of that"

"get dressed and grab a slice of toast as we leave that'll take what 10 minutes"

"that leaves 15 minutes to get to work Phil it takes 25... oh well it'll make a change me being late"

"now are you coming for a shower or not" Phil said.

"lets get a move on then"

8:40 am - Sam and Phil rush up the stairs slowing down at the top walking into CID.

"what have we missed jo" Sam said hurriedly

"not much jack has been talking to gina about this briefing somethin about a sting"

"Morning phillip" gina said

"maam"

"i see DS Nixon is also late would the two of you care to explain"

"um...we" Phil Said not knowing what to say

Then at the same time;

Phil said "Sam stayed with me last night, we're together"  
sam "i stayed with phillast night, we're together"

"i see, although you two answer to Jack make sure it's not a frequent occurance, not you two being together i think thats great its about time you to got it together, just try to be on time"

Gina walked away back towards jack, the briefing then got underway. Jo, terry, suzie and stuart were sat on desks Phil and sam were stood between jo and Terry Phil's hand resting on sams but.

_waiting for the sunset borderline _

_every suns gotta set with time _

_but i'll remember those moments for evermore _

_as the days when nothing had changed at all _

_tuned into the radio flicking through the stations one by one _

_tried to listen through the rain while _

_humming those sweet melodies alone i_

_ remember how you told me lennon and mccartney _

_always pulled through _

_so as the music fades out i'll be thinking, i'll be thinking of you._

Read and review, any storyline ideas would be apprieciated.


	5. briefings and canteen talk

**Chapter Five**

8:50am - The briefing.

_Some of us are reaching for stardust _

_some of us are digging for gold _

_but it won't mean alot on a mountain top _

_when the wind reaches out for your soul _

_some of us stand in the spotlight _

_waiting for a round of applause _

_when the people go home your left all alone _

_to face the sadness behind closed doors _

_i don't want the sun don't want you to run_

"Right you lot listen up, one of Zain's snouts has given us information, information suggesting a drugs deal is going down this afternoon. 3 kilo's of cocaine, Asha Campbell, hozay Alvarez, and a number of other king pins. we're gonna have to be careful with this one we know Asha will be armed, so will Alvarez and probably the others too. SO19 will be with you so there's back up there if you need it. We want the drugs and guns recovered, the dealers and buyers handcuffed without anyone getting hurt, if we do this it'll be a big result"

"After that mouthful from Jack, Sam, Phil you two are in the black merc, Jo, terry you two are in the dark blue BMW, i want you for at the meeting point. Stuart, Zain and Suzie you'll be at vantage points with SO19 i want photos and if neccessary follow on foot. "

_don't want superman, don't need wonderland _

_just want you to love me _

_some of us want silver linings _

_to be the belle of the ball _

_going down in a blaze of glory _

_the story means nothing at all _

_i don't want the sun, don't want you to run _

_don't want superman, don't need wonderland _

_i want you to love me_

Gina Left the room, Jo readjusted her position sat on the desk, Sam and Phil rested on their other leg inadvertantly leaning into eachother.

"That's it meet out in the yard at 2:20pm" Jack said before dissapearing into his office.

12:30 pm - lunch break

Sam was sat at her desk her head buried in a stack of case files, Phil looked at her wondering how she managed to keep her concentration.

"Sam you coming with me to the canteen, grab a coffee, something to eat. Jo terry and everyone are already there" Phil spoke.

"Yeah why not i can'tspend the whole of my lunch break working"

"That's my girl, come on if your lucky i'll even treat you to a bagel if your lucky"

Sam laughed as she stood up, They walked out of CID down the stairs towards the canteen. As they turned the corner and walked into the canteen Terry wolf whistled.  
Sam and Phil sat down on an availible couch.

"So Phil how long have you and Sam been getting it on" terry said laughing as he spoke.

"Terry, you could have phrased it better" jo said.

"well, they're obviously sleeping together so what else would you call it, nah you two are great together best of luck you won't need it" terry stopped speaking and took a bite of his bakewell tart.

"i guess you could call it getting it on" Sam said with a smile on her face

"speaking of which Miss Nixon let's hope we get a bit more sleep tonight"

"mmm" sam said with a small yawn

"Late night was it"

"yes it was Jo um we were a bit cold at first wern't we Phil"

"yep but not for long"

Sam wholloped his ;leg, Phil pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the lips just as stuart appeared.

**Sorry that chapter was really short, im trying to follow an idea emailed to me.**

**The next chapter will be better.**


	6. Emals, getting on with the job

**Chapter Six**

_I don't want the stars, or Venus or Mars _

_don't want superman dont need wonderland _

_just want you to love me, just want you to love me _

_don't want superman, don't need wonderland _

_just want you to love me_

Still in the canteen -

"Stuart, any lead on who it was that stole mrs, conners jewellery?" Jo said breaking the ice.

"i found some of the missing items in a pawn brokers, it looks like the thief split the loot between different shops"

Stuart sat down opposite Sam and Phil, everyone carried on talking normally. laughing and joking they all soon realised it was time to return to some work. As they got up to leave Phil spoke

"i thought you would have wholloped me Stuart?" Phil said in an inquisitive manner.

"why, would you think that"

"because of me and Sam"he said

"at first i was a bit irritated by the idea, but i could see it coming. you guys are meant to be together" Stuart replied.

Stunned by Stuarts response, Phil walked on rejoining Sam. With 50 minutes until they had to get ready for the drugs raid they work on a minor cases Sam returned a woman's husband's missing war medals, Suzie and Stuart interviewed a suspect on the jewellery case. Zain dissapeared out of sight. Zain being Zain he enjoyed or rather found it easier working on his own.  
Phil now seeing sam sat at her desk with 15 minutes left he emailed her. Odd considering she was only sat about 8feet away from him, it was personal and not something he wanted to say aloud. Cc:  
Bcc:  
Subject: Stuart

Hey Sam,

Yeah i know this is odd me emailing you when i could so easily come over to your desk and speak to you face to face. I spoke to Stuart as we were all leaving the canteen and he said he was actually happy for the two of us being together i thought that was really strange.

That's not like Stuart usually he says something sarcastic or irritating, i don't know something not quite right, it was too easy he was to good about it.

it's probably nothing but i thought id mention it to you and see what you thought.

Phil xxx

Phil saw Sam's face become alert as she saw an email from him flash up on her screen, he lookeddown at the pnc database he'd been looking at before the email. five minutes later Sam replied. Cc:  
Bcc:  
Subject: RE: stuart

Hi Phil,

Yeah it does seem odd to me too we've got to go to this drugs thing now so why dont we chat about it later, maybe he is genuinely happy for us you never know.

Samxxx

2:20pm - out in the yard

With everybody assembled including uniform and SO19 Jack started speaking.

"you all know what to do the back up is there if you need it but remeber no arrests unless you have someone from SO19 with you, these men are armed and i don't want any of you being brought back in a body bag" jack said in his usuall definate manner.

"Right you lot stab vests on, in your cars lets go." Gina spoke before climbing into an ARV.

Getting into relevant cars, putting on seat belts and driving off. They were all thinking about what would happen how well the sting would go, relaxing their minds soon sdrifted to other things.

In Sam and Phil's car:

"What do you fancy doing tonight baby, meal out meal in" he said flashing her his trademark grin.

"i think a night in would be great but why not make it relly good order a takeaway italian, chinese, thai whatever it is i don't mind. Why not eat it in my front room with a bottle of red, and then have an early night i seem to remember we both fell asleep early this morning so you didn't get a repeat performance"

The smile on his face got bigger.

"Sounds perfect to me" Phil said his mood now brighter.

"you would say that" Sam said sarcasticly

"cheeky"

playfully smacking her leg, they stopped at traffic lights so he decided to go for a quick kiss.  
Their lips meeting in a soft clinch, sweet sensual growing more passionate before Terry and Jo beeped the car horn at them.

"that was interesting do you think they noticed us kissing" knowing full well they had.

"i'd say so Sam"

_**This chapter is quite short im going to do two chapters tonight, longer and better planned. have to get ready for work now. Ooh what do you think about the whole stuart thing does he have an alterior motive or is he genuine.**_


	7. Drugs and Guns equals terror

**Chapter Seven - Drugs and Guns equals terror**

Terry and Jo were parked 20 feet away from Sam and Phil. Jo had positioned the car out of site but made sure that she could speed onto the scene if and when neccessary. With the car backed around the corner of the industrial estate by some waste bins they relaxed and waited.

Sam and Phil had there car parked in a small alley way, conspicuously hidden but with access.

Stuart, Zain and Suzie were with SO19. Jack and Gina were in the arv with uniform.

A black 57 plate range rover drove through the gates into the industrial estate. Screeching to a halt four men got out.  
Asha Campbell, and three of his henchman. Five minuts later a second vehicle appeared this time it was a a midnight blue 5 series BMW. Out got Hozay Alvarez and his men.

CID and uniform became alert, prepared for what might happen next.

Asha's second in command stepped up to Hozay's right hand man giving him a sports bag obviously filled with money.

The bag was checked, with the money account for a large brown post bag was handed to Asha. At this point Jack shouted

"All units GO, GO, GO"

Hozay, Asha and their men scrambled in different directions. Hozay ran directly towards Sam and Phil's car.

Sam got out to block his path he slipped past her back into the alleyway. Realising the dead end he turned around.

"Alvarez you might as well give yourself up you've got no other alternatives."

"oh i've got alternative six alternatives that i'll fire at you if i have to"

"thats new for your doing your own dirty work" Sam said begining to feel scared.

Alvarez lunged at Sam grabbing her around the throat, he dragged her into the main section of the industrial estate, into the path of SO19, cid and Uniform. Phil looked horrified.

"i'll put a bullet in her if you don't let me get out of here" he said viciously

"you shoot her you'll be dead in two seconds" said jack confidently, the air of nervousness in his voice undetectable to alvarez. deep down Jack was petrified that one of his officers might as he'd put it in the briefing end up in a body bag.

Hozay called Jack's bluff he fired the gun into Sam's stomach, Phil swore then ran towards Sam, Hozay had a bullet between his eyes.

_**Ooohhh i'll leave it here i think. the songs will resume in the nexy chapter. i have a good idea about stuart so watch out for that in chapter9.**_


	8. Magic moments

It was almost like time had stood still, Phil looked terrified, jack in total disbelief and the rest of the officers were totally dumbfounded.

Phil took of Sam's stab vest to look at her injuries there was blood all over her shirt, however the wound appeared to be a superficial flesh wound. The look of relief amongst them all but particularly Phil was amazing. Phil gently helped Sam to her feet and sat her leaning against the passenger seat of their car.

"Baby I was so scared back then, I thought I was going to lose you"

"Phil, if you can survive a shooting then I can too".

They both chuckled.

"first thing's first, you need to see a dr, no buts im going to drive you up to the hospital myself"

"Ok, let's just hope there's not a long wait"

"I'll phone ahead; you know what they are like with gunshot wounds, the earlier they are cleaned up and treated the better they heal."

Phil buckled Sam into the car, the got in himself. The drive up to the hospital only took around 15 minutes maybe down to Phil's foot being hard down on the accelerator pedal.

When they arrived at the hospital they were met by a nurse who immediately showed them through to majors. A doctor arrived 5 minutes later. Sam had layed herself down on the bed, with a little help from Phil.

"Right then lets take a look at you, been in the war I see. Im just going to have a feel of your tummy, just to check you for internal bleeding".

As the dr began to examine Sam she winced as his hand got closer to the wound, his eyes became intrigued when he checked Sam's lower abdomen.

"Miss Nixon, were you aware that you are pregnant?"

"No" both Sam and Phil said simultaneously.

Within seconds both Sam and Phil had huge smiles on their faces, Phil kissed Sam on the check and was clearly delighted.

"Is the baby going to be alright" Sam asked.

"Yes I should think so, I can detect a heartbeat but it's worth doing a scan anyway"

The dr brought over the portable scan machine and within five minutes the baby's safety was confirmed.

30 minutes later after the wound was cleaned and dressed Sam and Phil left the hospital and went back to Phil's flat. The DCI had told them to take some time off to recuperate from their ordeal.


	9. Normality and uncertainty

A few minutes after arriving back at Phil's home, Sam dropped off to sleep.

Taking a duvet out of the airing cupboard Phil placed it over her and proceeded to sit on a chair opposite her. Feeling his eyelids drooping Phil drifted off to sleep as well. Sam and Phil woke up at 11:30pm to the sounds of drunken but happy football fans on their way home.

"Sam, can I get you anything?"

Phil asked quietly, unsure if Sam was fully awake.

"A cuddle would be great, a nice gentle cuddle."

Sam spoke softly.

"I think I can manage that."

Both Sam and Phil cuddled up to each other on the bed, removing the duvet that Phil had gotten out earlier on. They climbed underneath the soft fluffy duck down duvet, feeling the warmth they both sighed.

"Lets go back to sleep shall we, with a DVD as background noise."

"Why not

"Any preferences"

"Well we've already watched Bridget Jones diary; The edge of reason. So why not watch Casino Royale. I love the bit where Daniel Craig Is tied naked to a chair."

"Oi you, eyeing up another man, how could you" Phil joked, cheekily smacking Sam's backside.

"You know there's only one man for me and that's you, lol".

"I was only joking honey"

Before the film was even halfway through Sa had fallen asleep so Phil decided to switch the TV off. The net morning they woke to the sounds of birds in the garden.

It was 8am.

"Phil I know I was shot at yesterday, but I really want to go back to work, im going to be bored ridged if I stay in all day, there must be some work we can both get stuck into at the office"

"ok, you win". Phil said giving Sam a long passionate kiss.

"easy tiger you'll have to ait till later on, it'll be worth the wait though and I know just how to tease you all day long. That you'll want to pounce o me the moment we get home."

"you're a tease but a loveable tease" Phil said lovingly.

Within the hour Sam and Phil arrived at work, they spoke to Jack about Sam's pregnancy; unbeknown to the Stuart was stood outside the office listening in seething and feeling his blood boil.

What will happen with Stuart and how will this affect Sam and Phil and more importantly the baby Sam was carrying?

Read and review as always, any ideas would be greatly received. Sorry for the chapter being so short im currently in hospital for the eating disorder Bulimia Nervosa and am feeling physically drained at the moment so my concentration is poor. Take care everyone and hope you enjoy the chapter.


End file.
